mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jungle (Old)
Minimap Before we start at the jungle we should first learn the minimap. The colors of the dots represent monsters that grant different buffs. Monsters indicated by Purple dots grant you ability buffs. Monsters at Gold Dots grant you a gold buff. Monsters at Green Dots grant you a healing buff. The Pink Paw is the Turtle and Lord, with the minimap explained. let's go right ahead to the jungle. The Jungle The Jungle refers to any area of the map that is not a lane or part of either team's base, including the river that divides it. Junglers rely on killing neutral mobs in the jungle to keep up with their laning teammates in terms of gold and experience. In a standard 5-on-5 game of Mobile Legends, 4 players on a team will be Laners, and 1 player will be a designated Jungler. Jungle Monsters Statued Shocker And Statued Chaser They are the duo monsters in the jungle, these duo jungle monster will give more gold than the smaller monsters and will give a different variety of buffs depends on your role. The spinner spawns at purple dots as well as the Reaper, The reaper and the spiderling has an appearance of a Spider with 2 arms and 4 legs. ---- Core Guard It is also a jungle buff monster, It gives medium money than the duo monsters but it will also give a different variety of buffs. Unlike the Duo jungle monsters, the reaper has an appearance of a creature with damaged wings, robe hooded, spiky shoulder pads and has big orange pointy arms. ---- Crimson Lizard Crimson Lizards do not give a buff, aside from little gold and an HP regen buff. Of course, this is also essential to clear from time to time. Players that usually clear jungle camp once the push is still far away from his tower generate more gold than a player that stays on his lane. The Crimson Lizard has the appearance of a humanoid lizard with a spear. ---- Crammer These monster do not give a buff, aside from little gold and an HP regen buff. Of course, this is also essential to clear from time to time. Players that usually clear jungle camp once the push is still far away from his tower generate more gold than a player that stays on his lane. The Ghost mage has an appearance of a cat-like creature with what seems to be burnt skin, wears a robe and floating inland. ---- Gargoyle Lizard s do not give a buff, aside from little gold and an HP regen buff. Of course, this is also essential to clear from time to time. Players that usually clear jungle camp once the push is still far away from his tower generate more gold than a player that stays on his lane. The Crimson Lizard has the appearance of a humanoid lizard with a spear. ---- River Crab The developers added the River Crab in previous versions in order to give players more impetus to compete for jungle control, as well as to reward teamwork. Due to the crab's position being far away from where players usually fight, he soon became largely ignored. In the new map they have given the crab a new life, he will now be more closely situated to the top and bottom lanes, they hope this will break up the monotony of the top and bottom laning phases, allowing players use the crab to snowball or chase a lead. The River Crab has an appearance of a hermit crab with crystal as a shell on it's back and has large pincers. ---- Rock Golem (Removed) Also due to the golem being in a deep area, making it hard to farm, the developers are removing the golem from the new map. He will be replaced by the new monster, the spiderling. The spiderling and the spinner will become a new jungle monster duo, appearing in a new place, these duo jungle monsters will give more gold than the smaller monsters, we hope these will create more competition between junglers. Boss Monsters Turtle The turtle spawns within 2 minutes in the game time. It will reward all teammates with gold and EXP. And its appearance has a blue-skinned original turtle and its eyes are blue, it's head and shell have crystals on it, and the tail as well. Its basic attack is ranged only and it shoots the sparkling ball and it deals short damage. Lord spawns in 3 minutes after the Turtle is killed in a random location, Spawn location and countdown of Lord and Turtle are displayed 120 seconds before they spawn. It can be caused by CC Skills such as Karrie, Alucard, etc. ---- Lord Lord spawns within 7 minutes of the game starting. He will reward the player with a good amount of Gold and EXP. Once defeated, Lord will respawn and fight alongside the team that defeated him. His old appearance has is similar to Tigreal's Dark Guardian skin but with a dark helmet on. Lord spawns every 4 minutes in a random location after he is killed for the first time. Spawn location and countdown for Lord and Turtle are displayed 120 seconds before they spawn. With its new appearance, lord now has a more giant lava-theme devil and what seems to be steel or iron armor, lava horns on its head and yellow eyes. it's shown wearing armor and its chest has flowing lava on it. Lord does not seem to have armor on the lower parts of his arms. He wields a large spiked iron cudgel. He has more attack skills than The Turtle, with his basic attack using his cudgel to hit the enemies, and it includes a bit of AoE where direct impact isn't imminent. The first skill is Cudgel Spin, which deals more damage than it's basic attack and the lord is about to spin to its cudgel and it is about for AoE. Its last skill is Tidal Burst, it calls the river to burst to its enemies and knocks up them in the air, it deals a little damage and it is CC and AoE. This monster doesn't cause by Alucard's Ultimate Skill. Death Icons They only appear whenever you get executed by a jungle monster. To see their portrait you just tap the 'death replay' and their portrait shows up there. REAPER.png|Reaper Spinner.png|Spinner and Spider GM.png|Ghost Mage Goblin Icon.png|Goblin GBB.png|Giant Beasted Mouth River Crab Icon.png|River Crab Lord.png|Lord Turtle Icon.png|Turtle Buffs The Reaper and the Spinner respawn at the Purple Dots, killing them grants you the ability buff that varies according to the hero's class: Tank buff, Fighter buff, Assassin buff, Mage buff, Marksman buff, and Support buff. ---- Tank Buff: Reduces the mana cost of all abilities. Increases magic and physical defense by 15%. ---- Fighter Buff: Reduces the cooldown of all abilities by 15%. Causes your abilities to slow the enemy's movement speed by 20% for 1.5 seconds. ---- Assassin Buff: Reduces the cooldown of all abilities by 10%. Reduces energy cost of all abilities by 20%. Increases the magic and physical penetration by 15 points. ---- Mage Buff: Reduces the cooldown of all abilities by 20%. Reduces the mana cost of all abilities by 50%. Increases magic power by 30 points. ---- Marksman Buff: Increases physical attack by 10%. Causes your abilities to increase your movement speed by 15% for 2 seconds when they hit the enemy. ---- Support Buff: Reduces the cooldown of all abilities by 10%. Increases mana regeneration per second by 10 points. Increases the effect of your healing abilities by 15%. ---- Gold Buff Gold Buff: Monsters at Gold Dots grant you a gold buff that gains you bonus gold over time. Every 2 seconds, the player gains 10 gold, the buff lasts 30 seconds. ---- Healing Buff Healing Buff: Killing monsters at Green Dots will recover a great amount of HP.